Veinte flores
by mcr77
Summary: "Ven aquí"le llamó esa voz suave una vez más. El sonido de la música y las risas no le distrajo de su objetivo pues parecía un marino embelesado por el canto de una sirena..."es evidente que yo siempre dejo una gran impresión, solo era cuestión de que lo admitieras" rió nuevamente ante la mirada irritada de Calvera... Lost Canvas, inspirado en el Gaiden de Kardia, KardiaxCalvera
1. Veinte Flores

Hola a todo el curioso(a) que ande por aquí,

esta es una historia Post-Lost Canvas inspirada en el Gaiden de Kardia, por consiguiente tiene como protagonista al mismo Kardia y a otro personaje ;P y tal vez mención de un par de OC, nada muy relevante…

Advertencia de: amm ideas locas, líneas de tiempo inexactas y algunos chistes tontos de parte de la autora…

Sobra decir que no son mis personajes… y sin más…

* * *

 _Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más yo no sé si tenga amor, la eternidad pero allá tal como aquí, en la boca llevarás, sabor a mí…_

 **Veinte Flores**

-Ven –susurró una voz desconocida

Con pereza abrió sus ojos y se incorporó lentamente, sus orbes azules se vieron deslumbradas ante cientos de pequeñas centellas de luz a su alrededor rodeadas de oscuridad.

-Ven –repitió la voz

Sin oponer resistencia comenzó su camino hacia ese llamado, podía sentir a su alrededor el andar de otras presencias, pero no se inmutó por alguna de ellas y solo continuó con su recorrido.

Dónde, cómo, cuándo, ninguna de esa preguntas tenía importancia para él, solo se dejaba guiar por esa palabra, a sus pies encontró un camino de pétalos alargados de un color entre el amarillo y el anaranjado, lentamente un olor dulzón inundó sus pulmones, seguido de un aroma más fuerte y fragante, así como una leve estela de humo blanquecina.

-Ven aquí –le llamó esa voz suave una vez más

El sonido de la música y las risas no le distrajo de su objetivo pues parecía un marino embelesado por el canto de una sirena. Una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios y vio como es que en su sendero aparecían más y más luces, papeles picados de colores y piezas de alfarería naranja.

Se detuvo en el marco de una entrada que le pareció familiar, retiró la tela que cerraba la "puerta" del lugar

-ven a mí –llamó nuevamente

Hipnotizado se internó en esa construcción y se detuvo finalmente frente a una mesa llena de esas flores de color naranja, tapizada de coloridos papeles picados, con muchos manjares, bebidas apetitosas, con dulces y pequeñas calaveras blancas de ojos brillantes decoradas con intrínsecos diseños en toda su superficie, un par de incensarios de barro y varias velas custodiaban todos los objetos, distribuidos estos en tres niveles, justo en el nivel más alto, al centro descubrió un mechoncito de color azul que descansaba frente a una roja y exquisita manzana.

-solo por esta noche permitan que su alma venga conmigo –rogó a sus espaldas esa voz

Con lentitud se volteó para encontrarse con la figura de una fémina de larga cabellera negra, sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los suyos azules y en ese momento llegaron a él todos los recuerdos, rápidos y devastadores, dolorosos pero al mismo tiempo agradables.

-Calvera… -susurró alzando su mano para tocarla queriendo entender el por qué estaba ahí

-Kardia –sonrió ella acercándose sorprendida cuando lentamente su figura incorpórea se dibujó frente a ella

El antiguo escorpión cerró los ojos, ¿cómo era que estaba ahí?, su último recuerdo en vida, porque él estaba muerto o ¿no?, era el templo de Poseidón, Degel tratando de detener a Pandora, aquel el ardor en su pecho e instintivamente llevó sus manos hasta su corazón tratando de sentir ese dolor nuevamente pero se sorprendió al no sentir ni siquiera su propio pulso.

-Gracias –susurró la fémina con un par de lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas

-¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi armadura? ¿Y Degel… el templo de Poseidón…? –interrogó Kardia al contemplar sus manos semi-transparentes y desnudas ni rastro de su armadura dorada – pero ¿Cómo es que yo…? -

-Es 2 de noviembre –respondió apresurada, el ojiazul le miró interrogante -Día de los muertos, el día en que mis Dioses permiten la visita de los difuntos a sus familiares –explicó

-Así que realmente estoy muerto –sonrió melancólico el escorpión y se pasó los dedos por el cabello –yo no soy súbdito de tus Dioses –comentó intrigado el peliazul

-No, pero yo sí –sonrió la pelinegra antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas –y te han concedido por una noche, un cuerpo humano para disfrutarlo en compañía de quienes te aman –besó las yemas de sus dedos

La calidez del tacto le hizo sentir escalofríos, nuevamente sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, pero esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

-¿"Quiénes me aman"? –La mujer se sonrojó y desvió la vista, mientras una risilla se escapó de sus labios –es evidente que yo siempre dejo una gran impresión, solo era cuestión de que lo admitieras –rió nuevamente ante la mirada irritada de Calvera

-Esa modestia tan característica tuya –forzó una sonrisa y pellizcó el dorso de la mano de Kardia

-¡Ah! Maldición realmente tengo un cuerpo físico –se quejó tratando de soltarse de la muchacha

-Realmente lo tienes –aseguró la ojiverde burlona sin dejar de provocarle dolor al caballero

-¿ _nanatzin…_ ? –se asomó un infante desde detrás de una de las columnas

-¿qué sucede cariño? –la voz de Calvera se endulzó notoriamente

Por unos momentos el antiguo caballero dorado trató de entender lo que sucedía allí

-¿quién es ese hombre? –se acercó cuidadosamente el infante y se abrazó a falda de la pelinegra

-Calvera… ¿Quién es ese niño? –interrogó intrigado el escorpión al notar la cabellera negra y alborotada del pequeño

Una risilla escapó a los labios de la fémina

- _Tajtzin_ -respondió al tiempo que el varoncito se separaba de ella y luego se abrazaba a la pierna del escorpión –se llama Ixca y cumplió 4 años –

Kardia enarcó una ceja, con que Ixca y tenía 4 años, se agachó a contemplar al pequeño más de cerca y tratar de entender el por qué de su apretado abrazo.

-a ver Ixca ¿por qué estás abrazándome de esa forma?, no es correcto abrazar a des… –le dijo mirándolo al rostro, pero guardó silencio al encontrarse con esos brillantes e inocentes ojos, ese color en sus orbes le pareció tan familiar, tan parecido, era el mismo color que observó durante mucho tiempo reflejado en algún riachuelo por el que se cruzaba cuando salía de misión con Degel

- _Tajtzin_ –sonrió el pequeño aferrándose a su cuello

-¡oye! Es muy apretado –se quejó tratando de despegarse al niño sin embargo no logró nada en lo absoluto

Y sin mayor remedio se puso de pie cargando a Ixca quien permanecía agarrado a su cuello

-Calvera me puedes explicar ¿qué sucede? –

-Primero siéntate, creo que deberás de tener hambre… -le invitó a una de las mesas de la taberna.

0x0x0x0

El antiguo caballero de escorpión enarcó una ceja antes de aceptar el bocado de manos de la pelinegra.

-¿Y bien? –sonrió la mujer con cierto interés

-Nada mal –respondió engullendo el manjar y se quedó mirando a la fémina porque aún si Calvera era una persona amable y de buen carácter, claro siempre y cuando no la hicieran enojar, porque podía convertirse en un verdadero demonio, el recuerdo le hizo escapar una risilla de sus labios no era tan normal esa amabilidad con la que lo trataba

–¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –enarcó la ceja

-No sé cómo explicarlo, al parecer "resucité" por una noche y ahora mismo una linda mujer me está dando de comer en la boca, creo que aunque mi tiempo es limitado no es un mal trato –

-La única razón por la cual te estoy dando de comer es porque Ixca no quiere separarse de ti –señaló al niño quien aún observaba con interés al caballero sin aflojar su agarre ni un solo instante

-Supongo que es parte de mi carisma –le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona

Calvera se palmeó la frente y negó con la cabeza

-supongo que sí, estaba tan impaciente por conocerte que ahora no quiere dejarte ir –

-¿Le hablaste de mí? –interrogó curioso Kardia

-Es evidente que lo haría –respondió con una sonrisita Calvera alzando los platos –Ixca deja respirar un poco a Kardia y ve a prepararte –pidió la tabernera

-pero _nanatzin_ –trató de protestar sin embargo la mirada severa de Calvera le hizo obedecer

A regañadientes el infante se despegó del peliazul y se apresuró a salir del salón, Kardia entretanto solo observó desaparecer, por unos momentos reinó el silencio hasta que la pelinegra le entregó una manzana roja y exquisita al escorpión.

-Calvera ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba muerto? ¿Sasha te lo dijo? –interrogó el antiguo caballero

La mujer mordió sus labios y se acercó al varón, con su dedo índice le hizo alzar el rostro y que de esa forma sus ojos se encontraron.

-No lo sé, simple y sencillamente lo sentí, en medio de la noche sentí como es que el frío invadió mi corazón –explicó llevándose una mano al pecho –como es que desapareciste eso fue lo que sentí –

Por un instante le pareció ver el nacimiento de un par de lágrimas en los orbes de Calvera

-¿Te dolió mucho? –inquirió acariciando su rostro

Y la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Kardia se convirtió en una irónica, cerró los ojos llevando su mano izquierda a su corazón.

-sentí alivio, porque al final viví con la intensidad que siempre deseé –respondió antes de sentirse envuelto en los brazos de la pelinegra

-me alegra tanto –suspiró acariciando su cabellera –Kardia –le miró nuevamente a los ojos

-supongo que sí… -sonrió y lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando, era como si el dulce aroma de esa mujer de piel dorada le atrajera y sus labios entreabiertos tan rojos como las manzanas le incitaran a saborearlos

-¡Ya estoy listo! –gritó Ixca desde el marco de la puerta interrumpiendo esa atmosfera tan mágica

-¡Ah! –exclamó Kardia antes de caer de espaldas de su silla

-¿Estás bien? –se acercó el infante

-si niño, créeme que caer de una silla no me matará –rió incómodo

0x0x0x0

Anduvieron entre esos caminos de pétalos naranjas con velas centelleantes y música vibrante, la bebida, comida y el baile abundaba, las risas no hacían falta, Kardia se sorprendió, Calvera había dicho que era el día de los muertos y por un momento había pensado en que todos llorarían, nunca pasó por su cabeza ver toda esa alegría.

-Es toda una fiesta –

-Así es, la muerte es parte de la vida, es solo la mitad del camino –

-Buenas noches Calvera –le saludaban algunos pobladores

-¡Oh! Dime Calvera ¿quién es tu apuesto acompañante? –interrogó una mujer de su edad acercándose a ellos de entre la multitud

Con rapidez la nombrada tomó del brazo al antiguo caballero dorado

-Es él, ha venido a visitarnos –sonrió Calvera

-¡Ah! Calvera, ¿es él? –una expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro de la fémina

-¿Ixca realmente es él? –le interrogó otra mujer al pequeño quien solo asintió entusiasmado

Kardia no entendía la conmoción por su presencia porque dudaba que todos supieran que él fuera un "visitante" de esa fiesta y por unos minutos continuaron andando entre las calles del pueblo hasta que desde la fuente una fémina gritó

-¡Pero qué apuesto marido tienes Calvera! –

Y en el acto el caballero dorado se quedó congelado al tiempo que la pelinegra daba media vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa a la atrevida mujer.

-¿Verdad que sí Efigenia? MI MARIDO es muy atractivo –

-Cal…ve…ra –mascó entre dientes el peliazul -¿Marido? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –interrogó con una sonrisa forzada porque no deseaba armar un escándalo

Una risilla nerviosa escapó de los labios rojos de la mujer quien solo ladeó su rostro sin decir más, pero antes de que Kardia pudiera pedir mayor explicación llegó el pequeño Ixca seguido más infantes que le rodearon curiosos.

-¡ey!, ¿qué sucede aquí? –interrogó nervioso el caballero dorado

-Se ve muy débil –le picó el abdomen uno de los mocosos

-está demasiado flaco, apuesto a que mi papá es más fuerte –acotó otro de ellos

-se equivocan mi padre es un hombre muy fuerte, capaz de derrotar a uno de los Dioses –le defendió Ixca

Por unos instantes el cerebro Kardia se quedó pasmado, ¿había escuchado bien?, no solo esos niños le estaban diciendo debilucho sino que Ixca le estaba llamando padre, ¿por el amor de Atenea qué era lo que sucedía?

-Calvera… -llamó a la pelinegra quien solo fingía mirar a las estrellas –quiero una explicación –forzó una sonrisa tratando de no lanzarles una aguja escarlata a los mocosos que le picaban las costillas en esos momentos

0x0x0x0

Calvera pasó su mano frente al rostro de Kardia quien parecía que se había quedado atónito como si su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Kardia, Kardia ¡reacciona! –dijo la mujer tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo

-¡No es cierto! Es mentira, yo no podría… yo… -se quejó el peliazul –eso no es posible, Calvera esta broma no me agrada en lo absoluto –ahora fue él quien tomó a la mujer de los brazos y la llevó hasta un callejón apartado

Quien sonría nerviosamente por la reacción del antiguo caballero de Atenea

-Perdóname Kardia, pero no podía decirles a todos en el pueblo que no nos habíamos casado –dijo apenada la pelinegra

-Eso es evidente, ninguno de los caballeros de Atena puede casarse… -por un momento vino a su mente el rumor de que Regulus era hijo de su antecesor lo que implicaba que se había casado en algún momento

-Perdón, discúlpame –rogó Calvera

-Pero ¿cómo es eso de que yo soy el padre de Ixca?, eso es imposible –murmuró escandalizado

-¡ah! ¿Estás dudando de mí? Me estás diciendo que soy una… –exclamó evidentemente enojada Calvera

-Espera, espera, no estoy diciendo eso, es que no puede ser posible –negó enérgicamente -para eso nosotros tendríamos que haber rezado a Athena durante varios días y ella nos habría respondido entregándonos una col, pero no recuerdo que hace 4 años Atenea haya cultivado alguna en el huerto del Santuario –explicó el antiguo caballero dorado

-¿qué? ¿Me quieres explicar de qué estás hablando Kardia? –interrogó sin comprender la mujer

-Sí, así es como llegan los bebés a este mundo –aseguró de una cándida forma el muchacho

-¡Por todos los dioses! –se palmeó la frente -¿Quién te dijo eso Kardia? –

-El patriarca –contestó el peliazul con una mirada inocente –Los niños nacen con las oraciones de sus padres y Atenea les responde entregándoles una rosa si es una niña o una col si es un niño de dónde ellos nacen, claro con excepción de Albafica que era un niño nacido entre rosas venenosas y Asmita que nació en una flor de loto –aseguró

Calvera enarcó una ceja

-¿cuántos años tenías cuando te lo explicaron? –

-Once –

-Entiendo, Kardia, lamento corromper tu inocente mente pero créeme cuanto te digo que tú sabes perfectamente cómo hacer un bebé, aunque nunca te habías dado cuenta de lo que hacías -

-¿Qué? –parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender lo que decía

Calvera se acercó a él y al oído le explicó brevemente cómo era que realmente se hacían los bebés, por unos instantes el rostro de Kardia perdió el color y luego se tornó de varios tonos rojizos.

-¿así es como… se hacen? –balbuceó un poco avergonzado

-sí, y bueno… recordarás que en aquella ocasión… -la mujer jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello –tu y yo, nosotros –se sonrojó

-¡vaya! Pero entonces… -el escorpión no podía salir de su estupefacción y recordó que Calvera no había sido la única… -¡por Atenea! ¡¿Cuántos hijos tengo?!... –exclamó escandalizado

-¡¿qué dices?! –esta vez fue la mujer quien se indignó –¡Kardia explícate! –

-si bueno, creo Calvera comprenderás que tú no has sido la única y si lo que dices es verdad… creo que Ixca no sería mi único hijo –dijo rascándose la mejilla

-Kar…dia –mascó entre dientes la pelinegra encolerizada –¡eres un imbécil! –y se dio media vuelta para después alejarse

En ese momento reparó en lo que había dicho y recordó el consejo que en algún momento Manigoldo le había dado, "a una mujer debes de tratarla como si fuese la única en tu vida".

-¡Tsk!, ¡Calvera espera! –gritó corriendo tras de ella –no fue lo que quise decir, espera por favor –

La siguió un par de pasos hasta que finalmente pudo acorralarla contra una de las paredes, sin embargo ella se negaba a verlo a la cara y con suavidad alzó su rostro solo para notar que la mujer estaba llorando.

-Calvera… yo… -

-Kardia, no es justo, porque aunque yo sabía que no sería la primera ni la única mujer para ti, tú si eres el primero y el único –le reclamó –pero cuando tuve a Ixca en mis brazos creí sinceramente que eso me haría única para ti –

-Calvera –limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza –si te sirve de consuelo fuiste la única virgen que tomé en toda mi vida -le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y acercó sus labios hasta su oído -la única que me dejó… terminar en ti –susurró muy bajito en su oreja

-Eso quiere decir… -

-Que aún si no puedo asegurarlo, lo más probable es que Ixca sea el único –sonrió el escorpión acariciando sus mejillas

-¡Kardia! –exclamó la fémina antes de besarlo de una forma atrevida y apasionada

-mmm –sonrió ladino el caballero dorado y sintió como es que su corazón se aceleraba así como sus músculos se tensaban –¿hasta cuándo durará este cuerpo? –murmuró entre besos

-Hasta el amanecer y aún no es media noche –sonrió Calvera

- _Nana_ , _Tataj_ –llegó corriendo Ixca y les tomó de las manos – _tataj_ tiene que ganar contra el padre de Diego –

-¡oh! Con que ese flaco es tu esposo Calvera, no se ve tan fuerte –dijo un hombre corpulento a unos cuantos pasos

-estimado señor, el físico no lo es todo –sonrió Kardia –vamos Ixca te voy a mostrar cuán fuerte es tu _patéras_ –preparándose

0x0x0x0

Gruñó guturalmente al tiempo que sentía como era que sus brazos ya no podrían sostenerlo más, con lentitud se separó de su compañera quien al igual que él temblaba por enésima ocasión en esa noche

-Kardia –le llamó casi sin aliento atrapando su rostro para besarle con suavidad

A lo que el antiguo caballero dorado respondió con una sonrisa ladina y un ligero mordisco. Ya había perdido la cuenta pero no importaba, el escorpión viviría con toda intensidad aún si fuera solo por esa noche.

-Calvera –acarició su mejilla

-¿hmm? –respondió agotada

-¿Tus dioses son realmente bondadosos? –comentó de repente Kardia –mira que permitirme a mí, a un caballero de Atenea resucitar por una noche solo para divertirme –le regaló un guiño

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la fémina

-eso es porque Quetzalcóatl ama a su pueblo y es por eso que te concedió estar aquí de esta forma –

-Entonces de todos los Dioses que conozco solo Atenea y tu Dios son benevolentes –dijo besando a Calvera en la mejilla

-Eso parece –le devolvió la caricia

-pero… ¿hasta cuándo durará esto? –interrogó con semblante sombrío

-¿De qué hablas Kardia? –

-¿Será solo hoy? ¿Será el año siguiente? ¿O el que sigue? –preguntó

La pelinegra tomó la mano de caballero y besó sus nudillos

-Nuestra tradición dice que mientras tu familia te recuerde –le miró a los ojos –mientras Ixca y yo estemos aquí, tú estarás con nosotros Kardia –explicó Calvera

-Un año, dos años… -dijo el escorpión

-Diez o veinte, no importan cuántos –sonrió la mujer –te estaré esperando –

-envejecerás… pero yo… -suspiró algo ensimismado Kardia

-seguirás igual, joven, fuerte, alto… -

-no olvides atractivo –agregó con una sonrisa arrogante el escorpión

-Y modesto –le pellizcó la mejilla –así es –suspiró Calvera

-No hay más remedio ¿cierto? –dijo resignado el antiguo caballero dorado

-No y por favor no pasemos estos últimos momentos hablando –expresó Calvera aferrándose a su cuello

-Jajajaja, me parece bien –mordisqueó sus labios

0x0x0x0

Acarició la cabellera negra y luego esa suave piel dorada

-Ixca es un niño fuerte –dijo Kardia –podría llegar a ser un Caballero de Atenea –

Calvera dio un leve bufidito

-Como su padre, le gusta vivir día a día con intensidad –respondió

Por un momento el peliazul tragó sonoramente

-Calvera… él… su corazón… -indagó con voz temblorosa

-perfectamente sano –respondió Calvera acariciando el cabello de su pequeño hijo –nada de fiebres, ataques o desmayos, está perfecto –aseguró

Kardia dio un suspiro de alivio, jamás pensó en preocuparse por algo así

-Es una buena noticia –aseveró el antiguo caballero y sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana –creo que el amanecer se acerca –

-sí… -murmuró Calvera

Caminaron hasta el altar, contempló nuevamente todos los objetos en la ofrenda pero ahora con una nueva luz.

-¿Y ese mechón…? –

-Es tuyo, Huesuda te lo cortó en aquella ocasión –explicó la tabernera

-Admítelo, te enamoraste de mí a primera vista –sonrió el peliazul

-Kardia… -el semblante de Calvera se ensombreció y por un momento pensó que la mujer lo abofetearía –estúpido, te amo –le besó a modo de despedida

Por unos segundos la mente de Kardia trataba de entender las palabras de esa mujer

-ves ¿cuán fácil es decirlo? –en ese momento dejo de sentir como al inicio, lentamente su cuerpo se desaparecía y solo quedaba su alma

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes decir algo inaudible para Calvera quien solo pudo leer sus labios y sonreía con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

 _…entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol, cuando muera la tarde…_

* * *

Y bien?... aún puedo conservar mi cabeza?... ah… tengo que hacer un par de notas aclaratorias

Como habrán notado nos ambientamos durante una festividad mexicana, porque quien haya leído el Gaiden de Kardia y conozca de cultura prehispánica en México sabría que se ubicaban en México o Nueva España en aquellos años si somos precisos.

El día de muertos como se explicó es un día donde "se les permite" regresar a las almas de los familiares queridos, las flores naranjas son flores de Cempasúchil (en español significa "Veinte Flores" de ahí el título XP) y con sus pétalos se hacen los caminos que guían a las almas de los muertos.

La razón por la cual a Kardia le "prestan" un cuerpo es que digamos… aún si no lo entendí bien, es que Calvera parece ser la encarnación o descendiente de Quetzalcóatl, y este Dios era uno de los más bondadosos, e incluso en algunas otras leyendas de amor, los dioses permitían a los enamorados volver a estar juntos.

 _Nanatzin_ , significa madre y _Tajtzin_ significa padre, ambos en Náhuatl (no sé si el tzin es con "z" o con "s" mi fuente no es muy precisa y disculpen si no es así), mientras que _patéras_ es padre en griego… o eso me dijo el traductor xD

Como dato cultura el nombre de Ixca lo tomé prestado del personaje de Carlos Fuentes (xD no soy su fan…) "Ixca Cienfuegos" cuyo significado se podría considerar como "Fuego"

Y pasando a otras referencias la de cómo se hacen los bebés… xD esa la tomé prestada de una viñeta de Korin2b en el deviantart, en la cual el tierno Aioria (como de 5 años no sé) le pregunta a Aioros y a Saga de dónde vienen los bebés, a lo que los adolescentes les responden con "los niños vienen de las coles y las niñas de las rosas", investigando un poco más, esa es una explicación que se da… o daba en Francia a los niños acerca de los bebés, y esa misma se dice que proviene de Grecia donde la esposa del Rey Agamenon tuvo 3 hijas y un varón, que fueron arropados ¿adivinen? Las niñas con pétalos de rosas y el niño con hojas de col xD…

Me causa gracia imaginar al patriarca con esa pregunta en medio de puros mocosos-semi adolescentes y pues en lugar de explicarles la verdad, les contó esa leyenda para que así por lo menos si tenían la intención de tener hijos consultaran a Atenea o a él… xD

En fin, creo que sería todo…

Saluditos y amm pues solo no me maten please(?)

Se despide Marie Clarie Rose 77 (MCR77)

PD1 Las primeras palabras, son versos de la canción "Sabor a mí"

PD2 Las últimas son de la canción "La media Vuelta"


	2. Veinte Flores (Prologo)

Etto... xD ah...

El siguiente es un "prólogo" para una serie de shots (no sé cuantos serán, pero ya tengo el primero) de algunos de los caballeros dorados del Lost Canvas

Aclaro que no los subiré en este fic, sino q tendrán cada uno su propia historia, su publicación no será cronologica...

xD y tbm doy pistas acerca de 2 posibles protagonistas de alguno de los shots...

Y pues tendré q usar un par... o bueno tal vez unos cuantos OC, no serán Mary-sues así q no se preocupen, solo le darán un poco de sentido a la historia global...

sin más...

* * *

 _Víveme sin miedo ahora, que sea una vida o sea una hora..._  
 **Veinte Flores**

Prólogo

Suspiró de manera casi inaudible y se levantó del lecho donde se había encontrado descansando, ante la mirada curiosa de la joven fémina que estaba arrodillada a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, alzó sus brazos y una a una las piezas que formaban esa estatua de piedra se convirtieron en piezas metálicas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-¿cómo me veo? –interrogó dando la vuelta completa haciendo que la falda de serpientes metálica sonara rítmicamente

-hermosa _Tonantzin_ –sonrió la joven mujer de cabellera negra

-¡Ay hija mía! Nunca esperé usarla después de tanto tiempo, y créeme cuando te digo que solo lo hago por ver esa traviesa y hermosa sonrisa en mi _pilli_ –agregó moviendo una mano y una capa se entretejió de un grupo de plumas blancas

-es que es idéntica a la de mi Kardia, por eso es encantadora –comentó con pericia

-¡Ah! Ese alacrán… caballero de Atenea –enarcó la ceja la mujer de piel canela

-Es Escorpión _Nana_ –corrigió

-Lo que sea Calvera, lo que sea –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia

-¡ _Tonantzin_! –un infante ojiazul se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer de piel canela

- _Pilli_ –besó sus mejillas –espero que estés listo –dijo tronando sus dedos y nuevamente de una de las estatuas de piedra se desprendieron las piezas y cubrieron el cuerpo del infante

-¿Quién lo diría? –llegó un hombre de buena estatura y cabellera azul recargándose en el marco de la puerta –nunca pensé verte portando una armadura tan pronto Ixca –sonrió ladino cruzándose de brazos para recargarse en la pared

-Kardia ¿y la niña? –interrogó alarmada Calvera levantándose

El hombre se encogió de hombros y luego respondió

-Durmiendo en la cama –

-¿y la dejaste sola? –se apresuró la mujer a tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo de ahí –eres un estúpido Kardia –

-Calma Calvera –dijo tranquilo el antiguo caballero dorado aferrándose al marco de la puerta -¡Ah! Ixca, un consejo siempre debes de ser más listo que cualquier cangrejo malhablado o gato sobrealimentado –explicó antes de ser arrastrado por Calvera

-No es mal hombre, pero es muy estúpido –murmuró la mujer con la falda de serpientes

Una risilla escapó de los labios del infante quien tomó de la mano a la fémina antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz.

 _...no me dejes libre aquí desnudo, mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo_

* * *

Sé que está muy escueto, asi q sean pacientes, puede q el fin de semana suba el primer shot así q pendientes de mis nuevas historias...

XD y sip, habrá pistas de KardiaxCalvera y unas participaciones de Ixca y esta misteriosa mujer, pero todo será develado a su tiempo... si no me matan ustedes primero

Ahora, gracias a las lectoras-lectores q comentaron ya los q no gracias de todas maneras...

Saluditos Marie Clarie Rose 77 (MCR77)

PD Los versos pertenecen a la canción de "Víveme" de Laura Pausini y es una de mis pistas jojojo

PD2 yo hice la portada y la tengo en el tumblr por si quieren ver la imagen completa xD!


End file.
